World of Archons
by scyrus42
Summary: 2 years after the events of SAO and someone else had gotten trapped in a VRMMO. this time with more at stake than 10000 people. review with input!
1. prolouge

**Good news everybody, I'm not dead! This is a story that has been burning my brain from the inside out. This chapter will just be an explanation of things to come with little to no plot. I want to know from you faithful people who have read my other work, if I should continue this piece or not. (forewarning you people, I have not read the manga, so if anything is not canon with the manga I am sorry but don't annoy me too much about it, I will fix the problems if I can… but if I can't that is why this is fanfiction :3)**

This is two years after the events of sword art online and alfheim online, the world seed has been downloaded and utilized by many people and companies. One of these companies is known as Technomancer Electronics and Entertainment, a sub-company of Archon Industries. They have made a game known as WoAO, or World of Archons Online. This game has taken inspiration from a wide variety of past VRMMO games and has released a few trailers and press beta copies to start the hype train chugging. But there was a problem; unsatisfied with the watered down cardinal system that came with the world seed, the CEO of Archon created an artificial intelligence off of his own mind known as Neccro (neuro-electronic computer controlling robotic organism) to run the game in its entirety. But the AI became corrupt, trapped the CEO in-game, and attempted to hack into the part of the servers relating to Sentinel (the military and production section of Archon). But before this, the CEO trapped the AI's core program in the code of the final boss. But the AI is still trying to hack into the server, albeit delayed, but still trying.

**This is the gist of the story, tell me what you guys think. I am going to include Kazuto and Asuna in the story somehow (it wouldn't be sao if they weren't). and have them meet up with the CEO A.K.A my OC Scyrus. Also I don't own anything that I could get sued for saying I owned. Ciao**


	2. the world of swords guns, magic, etc

**Hello again! From the sizeable view turnout on chapter 1, I gathered that this isn't as bad an idea as I thought. This is the official chapter 1 (although it will be chapter 2 thanks to fanfiction :P) and this will have plot, so correct me if I go too off canon. I don't own SAO or its characters, I just write about them. So, to start this fic off right, GERONIMO!**

**Kirito/Kazuto P.O.V**

"Sugu, I'm home!" I walked through the door with my backpack slung over my shoulder. "hey Kazuto, a package came for you. I don't know who from."

I walked up to my room, dropped my backpack next to my bed, and examined the small package laying on said bed. It was small and white with an envelope taped on top labeled "to Kazuto Kirigaya" in poorly written Japanese. I peeled the tape off and opened the envelope, the letter inside read:

_Dear Kazuto, or would you rather Kirito? I know about the SAO incident, as a number of my staff were victims. As it turns out, I am in a similar predicament myself. I am trapped in a game of my own creation known as WoAO, and I require someone that has your certain skillset with VRMMOs. Enclosed in the package are a copy of said game and a set of coordinates for my current location in game. The game just released so be wary of the amount of joy filled noobs trouncing around the tutorial area. From what I can tell, I am the only one trapped in here so there is no danger to you._

_Sincerely, _

_Scyrus A. Pyro, CEO of Archon Industries._

I opened the box to find the game disk and a notecard with numbers hastily scribbled on it. I removed the ALO disk from my computer and put in the new one. Then I grabbed my Nerve Gear, lay down, and said my two favorite words "link start!"

I was met with the multicolored tunnel of light and then an error message that read [ERROR: CHARACTER CONVERSION NOT POSSIBLE, NO CARDINAL SYSTEM DETECTED, OPENING NEW SAVE]. And I was dropped into an area with a menu similar to the race selection in ALO, but it was called "chose your class".

I scrolled through the choices, unable to decide between Gunblade or Spellsword until I scrolled a bit more and found a class labeled "Jack Of All Trades" with an avatar holding a revolver in one hand, a sword in the other, and wearing a large trench coat covered in glowing runes. I blinked for a second, then grinned and pressed "select" and was dropped into the game.

I opened my eyes to a quaint town filled with players, I looked at myself and I was wearing a black trench coat that looked a lot less glorious than the one in character selection, and I had a revolver and short sword strapped to my thighs. I also had a circular metal… thing with a blue crystal in the middle attached to my chest.

I looked at my surroundings only to see directly in front of me, across the plaza, the flowing ginger hair and amber eyes of a certain Lightning Flash.

**BAM! How's that for a chapter one? For those of you thinking that the next chapter will be the same, but from Asuna's P.O.V, it won't be. I will just say how it is September 30****th**** and Asuna's dad got her the game for her birthday. So, send me your input of (the real) chapter 1! See you next chapter.**


	3. the journey to Scyrus

**Hellooo, thanks everybody for reading my piece! Even though there are no reviews *insert sad face here*, just the amount of people to read this story is astonishing… again, I don't own sao and I haven't read the manga (I probably should…) so tell me if I screw up the plot. Now read… go on.**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

"Asuna!" I called out. She looked towards me and her eyes went huge "Kirito?". I walked over to her, "you got WoAO too?"

She blinked "the game sold out on launch day, I barely got a copy, how did you get one?" this time I was awestruck. I let out a low whistle, "I came into my room today and there was a package for me."

I told her what I found on the note. "… it happened again" her head dropped "when will we find a vrmmo that is peaceful and not trying to mass murder or experiment on people" I hugged her close "I don't know but as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter."

She wiped the tears from her eyes "anyway, where did this 'Scyrus' guy say he was?" I thought back "all he gave me were the coordinates 200, -500." I pulled open my menu and looked at the map "apparently we're at 0, 0."

I set a waypoint for the destination and started walking. I flicked open the skill list and scrolled down "titan's blade, thunderblade, arcane arsenal… wait what is 'affinity level'" Asuna walked over to me "what?" "it says 'titan's blade: affinity level requirement 60'" she looked through the info menu.

"it says here affinity level is how easy you can cast spells with your currently equipped weapons, bare handed is 10" I pulled up my inventory and checked my current equips "my revolver has 15 and my sword has 20… I also have something called a basic magic core equipped" Asuna looks through the info more"

It says that the magic cores are the things that actually allow you to cast spells, I have one too" she gestured at her chest to show that she also had the magic core. "it also says that there are an unlimited number of spells being continuously developed by the game."

"…hmmm just like aincrad" I briefly thought on the notion "anyway let's get going, that guy must have called me here for a reason." And I bolted in the direction of the waypoint beacon on the horizon.

**Asuna's P.O.V**

"hyaaaa!" I skewered the guardian behemoth with another magic spear and It fell to the ground. I got the experience and the currency called divitiae then I ran up to where Kirito was stood at the crest of a hill. "hey why'd you stop…" then he turned my head toward where he was facing.

Over the hill, about half a kilometer away, next to a lake, was a small log cabin surrounded by forest. I turned to Kirito, tears starting to roll down my cheek, buried my head in his chest, and hugged him tight.

"home."

**BOOM all of the fluff! I am kind of proud of this chapter. Halfway through I got writers block so I started to listen to the second intro of sao 2… on repeat. The story practically wrote itself. Also, if you were wondering, Asuna's class is Spellsword because that is what she is in alo. Did anyone catch the easter egginess of the coordinates, If you didn't I wouldn't blame you. Next chapter we meet Scyrus!**


	4. Scyrus himself

**105 views! Woooooooooooooo. Thank you all for reading my stories, seeing that view counter go up makes me feel good (like episode 18 of season 2) and makes me want to write more. This is the first chapter to include Scyrus himself. I want to hear everyone's impressions of him. So… on with the story!**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

We were walking down the hill towards the log cabin, when an enemy appeared. It was a sentinel, an enchanted suit of armor with a flaming skull as a head. It tried to strike the house, but was stopped by an invisible wall and was vaporized.

We made our way over to the house and saw that the door was partially open. I drew my gun and sword and walked in carefully. I looked around, the cabin was a clone of the one in aincrad. I walked cautiously until I heard scribbling coming from the living room.

I walked in, sword and gun at the ready, to see a man. He looked about 25, he had black hair with a white streak through it. He was wearing a set of robes and armor that were colored a variety of golds and reds. He was examining a paper map of the entire game world and making annotations.

"hey" I spoke up "are you Scyrus?" he looked up at me and Asuna "that is my name, are you Kirito?" I nodded. He looked to Asuna "and you must be miss Yuuki" she looked surprised that he knew her name "h-how do you know my…" Scyrus stopped her "I did extensive research into the events of SAO and alo, including the main players that beat them"

"why did you bring me here?" I asked, leveling the gun at his head. He raised his hands in mock surrender "when my dev team and I created this game, it was too complex for the watered down cardinal system to run. So I created a copy of my consciousness to act as a replacement, all was going well with testing until I put on the headset myself and the ai trapped me in the game"

I holstered my gun and sheathed my sword, then I sat down across from him and nodded at him to continue. "after I was trapped, my dev team tried to delete the ai but could only trap it in the code of the final boss. But the ai is attempting to hack the servers in my company relating to Sentinel" I stopped him "what is sentinel?"

he gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through his black hair "my company is the lead producer of most things, phones, computers, we were hired to manufacture the nerve gear actually. But that list includes weapons. That is what sentinel is, the part of my company dedicated to weapons research and manufacturing. Orbital kinetic bombardment, ultra-high density armor plating, active camouflage. If the ai gets access to the computers, bye bye this half of the planet."

I stood up "how do we stop it?" he stood up, a pair of twin swords strapped to his back "I have a backup, override code, and emergency equip hidden with each of the other main bosses, the angel, the peacekeeper, and the commodore."

I looked him in the eye "that does not explain why you need us" I gestured to Asuna and I. he looked me in the eye "_jack of all trades, master of none. Well master of magic, but that's only one._ I may have made this game, but that does not make me god. The ai knows where I am and is trying it's hardest to kill me, you two will help me defeat all the bosses and take down the ai, so what's first?"

**Boom! Chapter 3 done, let me know in the reviews witch thing they should go after first. The backup ai, the override code, or the emergency equipment for Scyrus. If no one says anything then I will be default and go to the equipment first. Ciao!**


	5. yet another journey

… **I'm starting to think that no one reads this section *sigh*. I'll keep putting them in for the people that do read them. Nobody said anything about the choice in the last chapter so I will go with my default, getting Scyrus' gear! As always, review with your input.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

Kirito thought for a second "we are going to need as much firepower as we can get if we need to beat all of the bosses in a short time."

I nodded "the armaments are hidden with the commodore, so we have to make our way to the sea." I put away the map and walked outside, night had fallen.

I looked around and was about to pull out my compass when I saw a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes "oh for… now of all times?!"

It was a guardian titan, a twelve foot high behemoth made of light, ice, and gold. Kirito and Asuna followed after me out the door when they heard me "what's the problem… oh" Kirito pulled out his gun and took a few potshots at the titan.

I stopped him "leave this to me." He lowered his gun. I flexed my fingers "been a while" I whisper to myself, flames start to curl around my fingers "Breath of Muspelheim!" I put my hands to my mouth and let out a massive cyclone of fire from my lungs.

The fire completely engulfed the titan and it melted into a puddle of gold and white. "I have been stuck here for about a week, I spent that time strengthening my magic ability and planning for the day when you come." I pointed at the pair of swords-people.

I pulled out my compass and followed it toward the sea.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

We were walking for a while when we went over a ridge and we saw a massive expanse of water with a single gargantuan ship with a small town outside it. Scyrus did a dramatic gesture toward the ship "let me present to you, thee H.M.S Jupiter!"

We made our way to the town, I asked Scyrus what it was called "the town is called Europa" I opened my mouth to ask why but he stopped me "Europa is Jupiter's largest moon" I closed my mouth.

He pulled us over to the nearest inn "I think it's time you two go offline, it has been a few hours" I bought two8 rooms.

When we parted ways Scyrus tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear "there is no ethics code setting, don't even try." He snickered his way to his room and left me to awkwardly walk into mine and Asuna's "why are you blushing?" she casually asked "n-nothing!" I quickly unequipped my trenchcoat, weapons, and gloves and jumped into bed.

***evil laugh* only true SAO fans get that joke… and are burning holes in their screens glaring at the page. Sorry if I didn't include much of Asuna but juggling two characters is annoying by itself. I am sorry that this turned out to be a filler but the next chapter has the boss fight.**


	6. Good morning Europa!

**Mmmmmmmmm turkey… Welcome back everybody, this break was a fun one. Not too much else to say so just read on.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I woke up and heaved myself out of the comfy bed at the inn. I looked at the wall that connected my room to Kirito's and Asuna's.

I pressed my hand to the wall and whispered under my breath "reveal." Rainbow mist expanded from my hand, making the wall see-through.

Asuna and Kirito were sound asleep holding each other with two grey OFFLINE icons over their heads. I smirked to myself and removed my hand from the wall, cutting off the spell. "I should pick up some better gear" I mused to myself as I walked out the door.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

I logged in and woke up with my vision obscured by an auburn web over my face. I pushed the hair off of my face and got out of bed. Asuna was still sprawled across the bed, I sniggered to myself and poked her face.

I then heard a knocking on the door. I walked over and opened it, standing there was Scyrus in a new set of black robes holding a very familiar black sword.

He handed it to me, I looked at the sword then at him "how did you get this?" I asked with a gaping mouth. his face looked very pleased with himself "a tugsten rod, some graphene, a blacksmith, and A LOT of divitae."

I raised an eyebrow "graphene?" he rolled his eyes "pure carbon, light as air, and makes the original Elucidator look like plastic" he pulled another sword and a freakishly large gun out of his inventory, he put them in my hands.

"Smith and Wesson 500 revolver for you, rapier with ridiculously high magic affinity for Asuna. Now get dressed" he shut the door.

The offline icon vanished from Asuna's head and she woke up. She looked at me holding scyrus' gifts "new stuff?" she asked. I shrugged "let's get dressed"

**Sorry! I wanted this to be the boss fight, not filler! I am truly sorry. The S&W 500 is a real gun and it is SCARY big. Not much more to say other than review with feedback.**


	7. HMS Jupiter

**Im baaack! Again, sorry for the filler in last chapter but this one needed to be good. If this does end up as filler sorry. Nothing much to say other than tell me if I did good, if I did bad, or if I screwed up something canon.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I waited outside tapping my foot until the other two left the inn. When they got out I grabbed them by the sleeves and pulled them over to the ship.

Kirito pulled from my grasp "what's the rush for?" I looked him in the eye. "every second we waste is another second closer the ai gets to cracking open the sentinel servers." I turned and kicked open the door to the dungeon.

We were met with a mazelike interior. I pulled the twin swords off my back "detect" I murmered. I slammed the sword's pommels into the ground and a mist trail went down one corridor. "this way."

**Kirito's P.O.V**

"hyaaaa!" I ripped the head off of a skeletal pirate. "you said this material was light, but the sword has a good weight to it" Scyrus turned around from his map "that would be the tungsten rod" he looked back at his map "the boss room shouldn't be too far."

We walked for a bit more and came to a set of two overly extravagant doors. Scyrus turned around "you two buy me time, I'll get the gear" he pushed them open.

We saw a well-built man sitting at a desk. He turned around and threw his chair at us. Above his head appeared a red cursor and his name "the commodore".

He pulled a flintlock off his belt and shot at me, the round hit me in the shoulder. "aaaaagh" I clenched my teeth at the excruciating pain. Scyrus looked at me and swore "the ai sees you as a threat, it lowered your pain absorbers."

I got up as Scyrus ran to one end of the room. I rolled out of the way as the commodore shot another round. I pulled the revolver out of its holster and fired a shot.

The round connected with the commodore's head and took out a chunk of his health. He roared, dropped the pistol, and pulled out a sabre.

He charged at me as I put up the new Elucidator to parry. I was pushed back a few feet and I hears Asuna "duck!" I dropped my head as she jumped over me "gravity spear!" she thrust her glowing rapier into the commodore and launched him across the room.

"whew, out of mana" she said, eying the empty blue bar. The commodore got up and threw something at us. It exploded and we were both knocked down and stunned.

"concussion grenade?" I managed to say over the pain, Asuna was out cold. The commodore dropped his sabre, pulled out a new set of flintlocks, and leveled them at our heads.

*bang*

*bang*

**Boom! Actual plot and action! Makes up for the last chapter right? Thank you, everyone who read the last chapter (regaurdless of its "fillerness"). This chapter is a bit of a treat.**


	8. Calm after the storm

**Woaaaaaaaaaaaa, last chapter was awesome. It was very well received by people and that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Whelp, another week, another chapter, here you go.**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

The commodore's body fell to the ground next to me. There were massive red holes through his chest and head.

I felt feeling return to my limbs and I stood up. Scyrus was standing behind where the commodore was. He was breathing heavy and was holding a large one handed shotgun.

"that was close" he nervously laughed and let his arm drop.

I looked at him closely "what are you wearing?" he was wearing a black pinstripe suit in place of his robes. "one of the most powerful armor sets in this game" he put the shotgun into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"you should probably help her up" he nodded towards Asuna. I picked her up and looked to Scyrus again "what now?" he pulled out his map and mumbled something to himself.

"next we should get the universal override, that means we need to beat the peacekeeper" he put the map away. "But first let's get our just rewards"

He walked to a chest that had appeared in the center of the room and kicked it open. A victory icon appeared in front of us and we all pinged a few times.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We teleported off of the ship and I pointed east "about ten miles in that direction." Kirito raised an eyebrow. "16 kilometers" I started walking.

Asuna regained consciousness five minutes after we left and Kirito got her up to speed. "…on the topic of that weapon, what is it? It has to be pretty powerful to two-shot a boss."

I pulled the gun out of my jacket "this is the Mk V Longarm, to avoid boring you with technical mumbo-jumbo. it opens a small tear in space and that collapses, taking everything in the near vicinity with it."

We bantered for a bit until we came to a small village and I checked the time. "it's almost midnight, you two should go get a room. I'll come up later."

I walked over to a nearby tavern. I sat down at the bar "a bottle of bourbon and a glass" the bartender placed them in front of me and I took a shot "hey do you know the rumor that three people beat the commodore"

I looked up at the mountainous bartender "more than you know, friend" he leaned close "two of the players sound a lot like friends of mine, you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you?"

I smiled "I didn't catch your name." he raised an eyebrow "Agil, why"

I laughed "I'll tell them you said hi" I dropped some cash on the bar and walked out with the bourbon. Agil kept his confused look until he dropped the glass he was cleaning. "it was you?!" I laughed again and walked out.

**How was that for a chapter, I apologize for the fillerness but it's fine since last chapter was action filled. Also, couldn't help but put something like that ending in somewhere. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	9. An old friend

**Im backk! Nothing much to say so… here you go.**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

I logged on once more and got out of bed.

I re-equipped my gear and walked out of the room. I checked on Scyrus in the next room and found him slumped over the bed, an empty bottle of alcohol sitting on the nightstand.

I raised an eyebrow and closed the door. "geez, after what happened yesterday I could use a drink." I mumbled to myself.

I walked outside and found the nearest tavern. I sat at the bar "one glass of sake." I watched the bartender flinch "no way!" he turned around and I saw a familiar face.

"Agil?!" I stood up "you got the game?" he let out a hearty laugh "that's not the amazing thing here" he leaned in "I heard you cleared the Commodore."

I nodded "me, Asuna, and a man named Scyrus." He blinked "Scyrus was in here yesterday" I rolled my eyes "so how did you beat the boss, your gear doesn't look to powerful and neither did the other guy's."

I raised an eyebrow "I said the same thing, right after Scyrus two-shot the boss." "WHAT?!" agil yelled, the other npc's and players in the tavern.

He grabbed me and pulled me over the counter "what did he use? An exploit, a skill combo?" I shook my head "just this revolver-shotgun that breaks reality or something."

Agil looked at me like I had a third eye. "what did he call it?" I put my hand to my chin "I think that he called it the 'longarm' or something"

Agil tilted his head to the side "that is the most powerful techno-arcane weapon in the game, where did he get it?"

I sighed and told him the whole story. "if that ai thing did that, then I'm sorry but I can't help" I had he drink and left.

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I woke up with a drum beating my head. I gripped my pounding skull "why…just why did I have the guys code in hangovers." I heaved myself up and staggered out of the room.

I banged on the door to the other two's room "get your gear on!" I stumbled down the stairs, went outside and drove my head into the fountain in the center of town.

I pulled out my head, now hangover free, and walked over to the weapon shop behind the tavern. I rang the bell and heard some clutter from the back room.

"hello and welcome to Agil's… weapon… shop." The owner stared at me, bewildered. I smiled "I'll have three S.C.I.M.T.A.R aerofoils" I dropped a sack of cash onto the table.

I took the gear and put it into my inventory, equipping one of them. I walked outside and saw Asuna and Kirito walking together.

"ah, you two!" I called them over "take these" I gave them the aerofoils "you played allot of ALO right?" I felt the metal wings unfold from my back.

"what?!" Kirito looked at me bewildered. I laughed "Pacis is still a long way so I thought 'why not?'" I jumped backwards and with a single thought, shot towards the next town.

**Boom! How was that? If I made Agil a bit OOC please tell me, I want this to be as canon as possible. So see you next chapter.**


	10. bar talk

**Greetings! I'm back once again. This story is climbing in views and broke 500! This is awesome, just awesome guys. I just turned on Crossing Field and I am ready to write.**

**Kirito's P.O.V**

I watched as Scyrus shot through the sky with the folded metal wings in my hands. "how do I use it" he stopped and turned midair "just equip it and it flies like in Alfhiem" And he went back to flying.

I equipped the item and felt the metal wings extend from my back while Asuna did the same. I willed myself to fly and I slowly rose. I smiled and rocketed forward until I was parallel with Scyrus. "I've got to admit, when we aren't fighting bosses or having awkward exchanges in the local inn, this game is pretty cool."

A grin spread on his face "I just came up with the thing. The main people behind the magic are my dev team led by a Dr. Jacoby PhD. Thank them not me." He rolled and flipped through the air. " come on, Pacis is still a few miles away."

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We landed in Pacis and I had to remove the aerofoils from the other two manually. We booked two rooms at the local inn and asuna logged off.

"so… Scyrus" Kirito asked me as we sat in the local tavern. "if the ai gets control of 'Sentinel' won't the army just take care of it?" I sighed and intertwined my fingers.

"'they make kings, we make gods', that is the company motto. And I meant it in the most literal fashion possible" Kirito took a long slow drink from his glass "the things I have invented, the stuff I have done, the rest of the world doesn't know a tenth of the things I have developed"

Kirito almost did a spittake "a tenth?!" I let out a shallow laugh "if that. All the world's military won't even be able to scratch the paint of one of my projects, let alone defeat the entire arsenal" I took a swig

"the lab boys did the math. Diamond nano-foam, the stuff my projects are made of, has a tensile strength of about 200 gigapascels." Kirito tilted his head "so?" I looked into my cup "the max tensile strength is 300." he looked at me funny and took another drink "of what?"

I leaned me head back from the bar "matter" this time he did spittake and the booze hit the guy next to me instead of me. "hey! What's the big idea you jacka… no" the guy looked at Kirito and a massive grin spread across his face.

"Kirito!" Kirito's eyes lit up "Klein?!" klein nodded "how'd you get the game? you don't seem like the kind of guy that'd wait all night for the game." Kirito gestured to me "he gave me a copy" klein looked at me funny "who are you?"

I gave him a blank stare "the creator of said game" he laughed "riiiiiight, almost had me" he smacked me on the back. I gave him a Cheshire smile "Scyrus Aeram Pyro, CEO of Archon Indistries, at your service," I grabbed his hand and shook it while he was still dazed "let me buy you a drink." I dropped some money on the bar.

**How was that tie in? Just so you guys know, I started writing a new fanfic that will go up after I finish this one. Thank you all for the views (except for you josh, yes I mean you) also 10 chapter-versery! I tried my best to un-filler this chapter the best I could. So see you next chapter.**


	11. The Peacekeeper

**I'm back yet again! But before we get to the story, I have an unfortunate event. Winter break has ended (r.i.p break 2014-2015). So now on with the story.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I woke up to a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, standing there was Kirito and Asuna. I threw my gear on and walked down the stairs.

I was walking to the dungeon entrance when I saw something in the local weapons shop. I grinned and walked inside. The npc shopkeeper greeted me with "limited time offer, co-pilot modules now available at select weapons shops until july"

I dropped the cash on the table and grabbed the device. I walked out to meet with Kirito and Asuna who were waiting impatiently.

I tossed the small device to Kirito "equip that in your augment slot" he equipped the module and looked at me "what now?" I smirked "that device uses an AI to enhance your thought speed" I shrugged "any ai will do, but you have one in mind don't you?"

He quickly logged out and came back a few minutes later. "Yui, you there?" he tapped on the module that had attached itself to the back of his neck. An image of a girl in a white dress flickered into existence and out again in front of us.

"Daddy, Mommy! I am not used to this format so it will be a while before I can appear fully." Both Kirito and Asuna looked at me with accusing eyes "how did you…" I cut her off "when I want to know about something, I am very, very thorough" I looked to Kirito.

"the mod increases strength and speed for the user depending on how high it is set. But the higher the setting, the more likely you will take damage from it" he nodded and walked toward the dungeon.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

We walked through the twisting tunnels, guided only by the reveal spell. We took on any enemy we came across and I decimated them instantly with the help of the mod. We cleared enemies and looted chests until we found the boss room.

Scyrus unsheathed a longsword and I gave him a funny look "what happened to the longarm?" he shook his head "the boss has an aura that jams firearms." I put away the pistol and pulled out my second sword.

We opened the boss room to not find anything other than the boss standing in the center doing something like tai chi. I almost laughed, but the boss attacked us blindingly quick lashing out in everything from karate to judo.

I blocked most of the attacks but I took a few hits. Asuna and Scyrus were alternating sword strikes and spells to lower the health quickly. When the hp hit red Scyrus told us to back off "smite!" his hands glowed and he ran forward, driving a massive punch into the boss and killing it instantly.

We gathered at the center of the room and Scyrus pulled out a long black metal rod "the Staff of the Traveler, also known as the universal override" he spun it around and it disappeared In a cloud of black smoke.

**And another one bites the dust. This boss fight wasn't as awesome as the last one but I think it was still pretty good. Review with input about yui, should she become a regular character or not?**


	12. the filler

**I'm baack. Another week, another chapter. I got over a hundred views last chapter alone. And I like that. On to the story.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

We walked out of the dungeon with the staff and our pockets stuffed with coin. "one more boss and then… him." we re-equipped the aerofoils and flew to the next town. The other two logged off and I walked around town. I checked the durability of my gear and my magic core was almost breaking.

I strolled over to the nearest blacksmith to get it repaired and I saw a very unexpected person behind the counter. Rather than a gruff npc or other player I saw a pink haired girl putting up swords and spears on display.

"I need a magic core repaired." The girl looked at me "sure, what kind." I slammed the core on the counter "legendary arcane." The shopkeeper dropped the stack of swords and almost fell over.

"WHAT?!" she grabbed the core and examined it closely. "how did you get this?" she looked me straight in the face. I shrugged "does it matter?" she shoved the core in my face "this is one of the most powerful items in the game next to the traveler's suit, the longarm, the traveler's staff…"

I pulled open the jacket of the suit to show the longarm, and I materialized the staff in my other hand. "anything else?" she dropped the core and fell into the pile of weapons behind her with an "ouch."

She repaired the core and tried to buy the gear off me. I got out before anything rasher could happen. I let out the breath that I was holding. And calmly strolled over to the inn. I walked upstairs to the room the other two rented for me.

I flopped on the bed and dug through my inventory for an item I had the lab guys smuggle in for me. A small picture of my wife "of all of the reasons I have been given for dying, you are the biggest one I have to keep living, Violet."

And I slept the longest I had slept since I was trapped in here.

When I woke up I walked out the door to find a small amount of players logged in this early in the morning. I yawned and went to the restaurant next to the inn. It was just recently opened by another player.

I walked in and sat at the bar and the bartender turned around to greet me. "welcome to agil's café…" and the bartender dropped his glass.

**Sorry for the fillerness, I tried my hardest not to make it like that but I just ended up throwing stuff into this chapter to make space. I am deeply and truly sorry.**


	13. The Angel

**Hello again, another Monday, another chapter. As I said in a previous chapter, I am writing chapters to a new fanfic that will be posted after this one. The anime that that one is based off of is The Familiar of Zero and it is glorious. I don't own that anime by the way, It is just awesome.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I ate breakfast and walked back to the inn. I sharpened my sword and loaded my gun while the other two were sleeping. When they finally got up I grabbed them and pulled them over to the entrance of the dungeon.

"Okay guys, this boss is the last one you are supposed to beat before you get to the last boss. Playing legit, that is." They both nodded. We walked in weapons drawn.

The first enemy was a guardian titan, and it got harder from then on. The rest of the dungeon took longer than anticipated and it was an hour or two before we got to the end.

The boss room was a challenge to enter as well, we ended up having to backtrack to find an enemy that drops a key for the door. We found the guy and I happily cleaved him in two.

When we first opened the door, the boss was nowhere to be found. "wha…" we looked around and I began walking to where the backup was stored until it hit me… almost. "waittaminute, Angel…" I swore and jumped out of the way of the titanic being that slammed into the ground where I was standing.

Kirito fired a few rounds into the boss from his new gun and charged it with his sword. "Titan Hammer!" the sword was wrapped in a red glow and when it hit the boss, the boss slid back a few feet. I materialized the staff and fired a black laser into the boss.

This continued until the boss landed a hit on Asuna with its blade and she was thrown into a corner. Kirito sheathed his sword and ran to her side. I looked at the boss as it followed him and I threw a magic missile to get its attention.

"Arcane Arsenal: The Ancient Titan!" my staff was wreathed in black smoke and the smoke formed a scythe around it. I unleashed a volley of slashes and stabs with the blade and the boss' health went down steadily until it hit the red.

When it did, I knocked the giant back and cast a new spell. "Arcane Arsenal: The Exicutioner!" the smoke reformed from a scythe to a battle axe. I gestured to the boss and smoke chains shot from the ground, anchoring the boss to the floor.

I held the axe and planted my feet "you have been judged and sentenced." I swung the axe over my head and lopped off the head of the boss causing it to vaporize. "Sentence: death."

I went over to the side of the room and grabbed a silver suitcase that held the code of the backup control program, a modified version of the original cardinal program. Kirito carried Asuna out and turned to me.

"where now?" he asked me. "up" I pointed to a segment of cloud cover that disappeared as soon as I pointed, revealing a massive flying castle. "Castrum de Caelo, the castle in the sky." I equipped the aerofoil and shot up towards the castle.

**Okay, I am proud of this. This chapter made up for the filler of the last one and then some. If you liked, drop a review. If you didn't, review anyway!**


	14. the castle

**Hellooo, just a few more chapters left… yea. I liked writing this and my next story will hopefully be on a similar level of awesome. So, on with the story.**

**Scyrus' P.O.V**

I landed on the floating island and rushed to the bazaar of weapon shops that were set up there. I filled my inventory with magic rings, talismans, amulets, and anything else that would boost my magic. Kirito and Asuna landed a few minutes later.

I walked over to them. "grab your cash and stock up" they walked over to the shops and began buying weapons and armor. Kirito got a new pair of swords and a pistol, Asuna got a new wand and rapier. I went to the Armorsmith and got my suit upgraded.

Half an hour later we were armed and armored in top-tier gear. Kirito looked intimidating in his armored coat, and Asuna looked the part of the "bezerk healer" with a new set of armored robes. I looked at the two of them and back at myself. My hands were stocked with magic rings, my suit was covered in humming runes, and my sword and gun were at the ready. We were ready for war.

**Kirito's P.O.V**

Scyrus kicked open the dungeon door and we were met by a pair of massive flaming sentinels. Asuna and Scyrus froze both of them and I shattered them with my swords. We walked through the twisting corridors of the massive stone and steel castle, every enemy was harder than the last.

Dead ends and traps were littered throughout the castle and they sent us running through the halls. Sentinel after sentinel, guardian after guardian, even a miniboss or two. And through all of that, Scyrus went bezerk. He slaughtered high level enemies, shattered magic barriers, and walked through a flame trap without so much as a mark on his suit.

We made our way deeper and deeper into the castle until we found the boss room. It was guarded by two men. A little taller than us and very imposing. One was heavily armored and carried a massive claymore, the other was lithe and carried a pair of glowing daggers.

Before we attacked them, Scyrus stopped us. "I have a warning for you, these two and the boss are harder than the other three combined." He put his arm down and pulled out his immensely powerful weapons. And all together, we attacked.

Asuna and I took the assassin looking one while Scyrus went head-to-head with the brute. The assassin was too fast for any of my attacks so I turned up the device Scyrus had given me and I felt the strength and speed of my blows increase.

Meanwhile, Scyrus was in a stalemate of swordplay until he disarmed the brute and stabbed it in the back with a kunai, which promptly exploded. The brute was knocked down and its armor was cracked in places. It went back to clashing with Scyrus.

Asuna threw a debuff at the assassin that slowed its movements. I was able to attack and I carved a chunk of its health off. Asuna drew her sword and we whittled down the rest of its health. We then attacked the one attacking Scyrus and finished it off.

Scyrus turned towards the door, gun and blade held tightly. "two of the three, which means number three is in there." He pointed toward the door. I looked at him, "three?" he nodded "the third is likely mind controlled by the ai like these two. You two take him and I'll take the ai." And he pushed open the door.

**BOOM, action chapter. I wanted a separate chapter for the final boss and this fit in nicely. Expect action, combat, and a little something-something courtesy of me.**


End file.
